<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We are as one, my love by dmichelle312</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125263">We are as one, my love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmichelle312/pseuds/dmichelle312'>dmichelle312</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>GhiraLink stories (Ghirahim/SS Link) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Art, Attraction, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bedroom Sex, Blankets, Books, Boys In Love, Caretaking, Caring Ghirahim (Legend of Zelda), Clothing, Common Cold, Consensual Groping, Conversations, Crying, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Dark Past, Demise is a sick fuck, Depression, Descriptive Sex, Disillusioned Ghirahim, Disillusioned Link, Drug Addiction, Drug Withdrawal, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, Feels, Fi Returns, Fireplaces, Flowers, Food, Forgiveness, Gentleness, Ghirahim is NOT a demon, Good!Ghirahim, Greenhouses, Hand Jobs, Healing, Holding Hands, Hylia is a malignant narcissist, I Made Myself Cry, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I write erotism NOT porn I DON'T do porn, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Injury Recovery, Introspection, Kissing, LLF Comment Project, Libraries, Loud Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Men Crying, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Nature, Nightmares, Nipple Play, Painting, Past Abuse, Past Brainwashing, Past Torture, Past Violence, Past Whipping, Post-Skyward Sword, Potions, Recovery, Redemption, Remorse, Resolved Sexual Tension, Roses, See the link in my beginning author's notes, Self-Discovery, Self-Reflection, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, She wasn't really Zelda anyway, Sick Link (Legend of Zelda), Soup, Suicide Attempt, Sweet/Hot, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Trauma, True Love, Vulnerability, War against the demons and the gods, Warning for implied/referenced; drug use and self-harm and suicide attempt, Wine, Zelda dies, identity crisis, mansions, sexual arousal, somewhat AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:02:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmichelle312/pseuds/dmichelle312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghirahim is harassed by Demise in his dreams. Demise call him useless, admit that Ghirahim never was a demon and vow to kill Ghirahim and Link. Hylia has been manipulating mortals; dragging them into her endless bloody wars and conflicts with Demise, and has been using them as cannon fodders. Ghirahim find a suicidal, drug-addicted Link who lost his purpose and take the human into his care. Can Ghirahim convince Link that life is worth living, that they must take back the world from those who wish to bring more harm, death and destruction to it, that he doesn't have to be alone anymore?</p><p>This is a GhiraLink fanfic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Demise &amp; Ghirahim (Legend of Zelda), Demise &amp; Link (Legend of Zelda), Din &amp; Ghirahim (Legend of Zelda), Din &amp; Hylia (Legend of Zelda), Din &amp; Link (Legend of Zelda), Din &amp; Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Farore &amp; Ghirahim (Legend of Zelda), Farore &amp; Hylia (Legend of Zelda), Farore &amp; Link (Legend of Zelda), Farore &amp; Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Ghirahim &amp; Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Ghirahim/Link (Legend of Zelda), Hylia &amp; Ghirahim (Legend of Zelda), Hylia &amp; Link (Legend of Zelda), Link &amp; Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Nayru &amp; Ghirahim (Legend of Zelda), Nayru &amp; Hylia (Legend of Zelda), Nayru &amp; Link (Legend of Zelda), Nayru &amp; Zelda (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>GhiraLink stories (Ghirahim/SS Link) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Redemption arcs, TLOZ fanfics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Not alone anymore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune/gifts">Erin Silverlight-Rey (SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune)</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irhaboggles/gifts">Irhaboggles</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a GhiraLink fanfic. Don't like, don't read. And to all the GhiraLink shippers out there: you're welcome.</p><p>This fic has similarities and differences with my other Skyward Sword sequel/redemption arc entitled "The fate of the world is in our hands (we're breaking free)". In my previous story, Link and Ghirahim had a platonic friendship. In this one, they have a romantic relationship.</p><p>Warning: This fanfic contains sexual content. Do not read if you are under the age of 18, and if you choose to read it anyway, I can't be held responsible for that, it's the fault of the parents for not monitoring what their minor sons and daughters read on the Internet. As for the adult readers, don't like don't read, as simple as that. There's a warning in the tags AND in my beginning author's notes, so no one can whine and say that I didn't warn enough.</p><p>I write erotism NOT porn, I DON'T do porn (I find it quite offensive and insulting that some people don't bother to learn the difference between the two and that they call porn what isn't porn or that they call all sex porn, it's ridiculous and insulting), see this:</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177200?show_comments=true#comments">Must read post</a>
</p><p>This is a playlist of videos that inspired me when I wrote my Legend of Zelda fanfiction entitled "We are as one, my love":</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLzG_3q50DuPk3ld1Xci1sEDFgcFhOsr44">Playlist</a>
</p><p>"Oh! Don't forget to eat a good breakfast. Cucco eggs are the best way to start the day!" — Young Woman (A Link Between Worlds).</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of its characters, except for my OCs.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ghirahim find a suicidal, drug-addicted Link who lost his purpose. Can he convince Link that life is worth living and that he doesn't have to be alone anymore?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ghirahim woke up with a start. He had a dreadful feeling in his stomach. Demise had harassed him in his dreams, had confirmed that Ghirahim never was a demon, had called Ghirahim useless, had accused Ghirahim of having feelings for Link, then he had vowed to escape his prison and kill both Link and Ghirahim. Ghirahim got out of bed. He snapped his fingers and clean clothes appeared on him. He combed his hair and put his cloak back on. He couldn't go back to sleep, even though it was the middle of the night. So he would go in search of the sky child, just to make sure he was okay. A feeling of panic rose in his chest and his mind filled with possible outcomes of this situations, none of them very pleasant. Those feelings of worry and panic made him wonder if Demise was right, if he really did have feelings for Link. He pushed these thoughts to the side for the time being and decided to focus on finding Link. There was one thing he knew for certain, he didn't want the sky child to die.</p><p>After searching for a while, Ghirahim found Link somewhere in the Deep Woods. His heart nearly stopped when he saw Link unconscious and the young man's injuries. He didn't waste any time. He teleported back to his mansion with Link. He used his powers to levitate Link and then laid him down on a bed in one of the guest rooms. He snapped his fingers and everything he needed appeared right in front of him; a bucket full of water, cloths, two bottles of red healing potion and bandages. He cleaned Link's injuries and bandaged them. Then he made Link swallow some of the potion by massaging his throat. Link suddenly stirred and blinked owlishly. Ghirahim covered him with the red and gold blankets.</p><p>"Link, Can you hear me?", Ghirahim said.</p><p>"Ghirahim?", Link asked.</p><p>"Yes, it's me. Can you please tell me what happened?", Ghirahim said.</p><p>Ghirahim sat on a chair by Link's bed, waiting for Link's answer.</p><p>"I tried to take my own life", Link replied.</p><p>"You cut yourself and tried to take your own life?", Ghirahim said.</p><p>"Yes", Link replied.</p><p>Ghirahim looked at Link with a mixture of sadness and compassion.</p><p>"Oh, sky child, what have you done? Why? What happened that led up to your suicide attempt?", Ghirahim said.</p><p>"Losing my purpose, not being needed anymore, and the loneliness", Link replied.</p><p>"Link, remember when you found me in Faron Woods after you defeated Demise? How you saved my life? And how you told me that I never was a demon and that Demise lied to me ever since I was a child to take advantage of my powers and abilities during the war? How you realized that like you, I was just a pawn in that war, that I couldn't disobey Demise for as long as I was bound to that sword? And how you told me that now that Demise has been defeated and sealed away and that you used the triforce to sever the sword totally and completely from my soul I could start a new life? And how you told me that I have a soul and never was a demon and that Demise lied to me about my origins ever since I was a child and that now that I was no longer bound to the sword I was free?", Ghirahim said.</p><p>"Yes, it was only two months ago", Link replied.</p><p>"You saved my life, took care of me when I was injured and gave me my freedom. Now I'm going to do the same for you. Sky child, you take care of so many people, but who takes care of you?", Ghirahim said.</p><p>"No one. I'm on my own", Link replied.</p><p>"You're not alone anymore. You have me. I'm going to take care of you", Ghirahim replied.</p><p>Ghirahim's eyes widened.

</p><p>"Wait a minute. Link, let me examine your eyes", Ghirahim said.</p><p>Ghirahim lifted Link's lids and examined his eyes.</p><p>"Your pupils are dilated. And your eyes are a bit glassy. You've been taking something haven't you, Link? It's Chlamelia, isn't it?", Ghirahim said.</p><p>"How do you know about Chlamelia? I only found out about it because it was mentioned in a book from Skyloft's library. Obviously the book was talking about the use of Chlamelia prior to the creation of Skyloft, when people were still living on the Surface, before the war against Demise", Link replied.</p><p>"I know about it because a few monsters in my demon army back in the days were taking Chlamelia. I put a stop to it. And I'm going to make sure that you completely withdraw from Chlamelia and any other drugs you might have been taking. The next two weeks are gonna be hard for you, but I'll be there to comfort you and support you", Ghirahim replied.</p><p>Ghirahim filled two glasses with water and gave one to Link. He took a few sips and turned to Link.</p><p>"Sky child, did you have a fight with Zelda? Is that why you left? Did you discover something she didn't want you to know? Is that one of those things that led up to your suicide attempt? Sorry for asking all those questions, but I need to know what happened so I can help you", Ghirahim added.</p><p>"The last thing I want right now is to talk about her. But I guess I should tell you what happened. I found out that she's been lying to me about all kinds of things and hiding other things from me. The gods are really no better than Demise. Both Demise and Hylia are bad news and nothing but trouble for the inhabitant of the Surface. I had a fight with her and I left. Demise is a sick fuck and Hylia and her superiors, the three goddesses who created the triforce, keep dragging mortals into their endless conflicts, neither of them give a damn about how many mortals are killed or harmed in the crossfire. Had I not been so stupid and delusional and had I known what I know now, I would have locked both of them up in a room, Hylia and Demise, and I would have let them kill each other off. Good riddance to both of them. Too bad they didn't kill each other off and rid the mortals of their stupidity. Mortals are not tools of wars, disposable objects and toys they can just play with whenever they get bored. Hylia is really no better. It's good that I'm no longer delusional about her and her three superiors. It's always painful when your illusions crash, but it's even more painful to wake up one day and find out you've been living in a lie for years", Link said.</p><p>"I remember that you told me something like that two months ago when you found me injured in Faron Woods after you defeated Demise and sealed him away. But there's more to it than just that. Or am I wrong?", Ghirahim replied.</p><p>"No. You're right. It's time to forget about Demise and Hylia, Ghirahim. We don't need them. We'll make it on our own. We'll show them that we can make it on our own and that we are not freaking doormats anymore. These damn gods created an accursed divine relic that they dropped in the world of the mortals, that accursed divine relic that has caused wars, that has caused rivers of blood shed, that has caused so much suffering, according to legends and rumors, if mortals destroyed that relic it would bring about their own destruction and throw their world into chaos. But one day, I swear I'll find a way to rid the inhabitants of the Surface of the triforce, put an end to these insane wars in which millions are sacrificed for that accursed divine relic and force these demons and gods to leave us all, mortals included, alone. I'll find allies and we'll find a way to boot that accursed divine relic and the four gods responsible for its existence out of our world", Link added.</p><p>"Link, is that true you wished to sever the sword totally and completely from my soul with the triforce?", Ghirahim asked.</p><p>"Of course it's true. And you saw the results yourself, you can't take that form any longer. You are free", Link replied.</p><p>"I'm not a demon, I'm not a sword spirit, I'm not a human. I don't know what I am and where I come from. Of course Demise never told me, he lied to me for all these years ever since I was a child. I bet he thought it was funny to let me believe I was a demon. I don't know anything about my origins, Link, or my parents if I had parents. What am I supposed to believe now?", Ghirahim said.</p><p>They let their tears flow.</p><p>"I know how you feel Ghirahim, because I have felt and still feel the same. Having an identity crisis sucks. But we can go on a journey, rebuild our self-identity, defy fate and find redemption for the stupid things we did in the past", Link replied.</p><p>Ghirahim nodded.</p><p>"I'll take this journey with you and we'll see where it leads us", Ghirahim said.</p><p>"Good, I'm glad to hear that", Link replied.</p><p>"Link, did you find or discover anything else?", Ghirahim asked.</p><p>"Yes, plenty of other things. When you really think about it, Hylia did horrible things and while she was doing those horrible things she hypocritically condemned Demise for what he did when she did things that were just as bad and sometimes even worse. Hylia was cruel to make Fi and then deny her the right to a free will and to feel emotions. I don't think I've ever seen Fi smile or laugh. I tried to get her to call me Link, but she kept calling me Master. It's all Hylia's fault. Hylia also made Fi without arms and hands so Fi was unable to wield a weapon for self-defense, something you had and Fi didn't. She couldn't even hug someone! There is no end to Hylia's cruelty! Hylia treated Fi as a disposable object. When everything was said and done, did Hylia reward Fi for helping me complete the quest or mission, for helping me defeat Demise, did she give Fi her freedom, a normal life or allow her to choose her own destiny? No, she condemned Fi to rot in a sword for all eternity. And just as Fi was beginning to understand emotions too. To Hylia, Fi was a toy that the goddess got out of the box to play with whenever she got bored. When the battle against Demise was over, she had no more use for her toy so she discarded Fi and condemned her to rot in a sword forever. What Hylia did to her was tremendously evil.</p><p>In the Sealed Temple, Hylia shed a few crocodile tears and admitted that she was using and manipulating me the whole time, I couldn't believe my own ears. I'm not even talking about poor Skipper. He was guarding one of the the three "sacred" flames, for so long. And did the goddess Hylia and the other three goddesses reward him for that? No. They didn't even revive Skipper's wife and child. I saw the two of them deactivated, rusted, lying in the dust of Skipper's Retreat. There were notes and clues. Such as Skipper saying, "That house holds many dear memories of my family. I wonder when I will be able to go home. I really want to see my family again." Or a note in Skipper's Retreat that said, "Dear dad, good luck at work." Also, Skipper KNEW that he couldn't venture too far from his boat and the timeshift stone in it. He KNEW what would happen if he did, Ghirahim, that's why he stayed behind while I retrieved his Sea Chart, cleaned up the Sandship and rescued his crew. The goddesses never brought his wife and child back to life. And I'm not even talking about how many Kikwi, Parella and Mogmas died in the crossfire as Hylia dragged them into her bloody wars and conflicts with Demise and used them as cannon fodders. Hylia has caused so much harm, pain, suffering, death and destruction. And she didn't care how many lives and families were torn apart, lost and destroyed in the process. It took me a long time to see all this and accept the truth. Maybe I didn't want to see what was going on, what these goddesses, including Hylia, have done to our world and its people. But there came a time when I just couldn't keep living a lie anymore", Link replied.</p><p>Link shuddered.</p><p>"All my life, it's been one lie after another, Ghirahim. I thought Zelda was my childhood friend, but it was all a lie. Hylia devoured the girl's soul when she took over her body.  Zelda ceased to exist just hours after she was born. Zelda died a long time ago, before she ever had a chance to live. Hylia came here to take over this world, first through me, her "chosen hero", and then through a global Hylian monarchy she's establishing on the Surface. We're gonna have to act soon or more people will die. Here, I think I told you everything that happened", Link added.</p><p>Ghirahim gave him a look of sympathy.</p><p>"I'm glad you opened up to me and told me what happened. It helps me understand better what's been going on. All this pain, sadness and bitterness you've been carrying around has been festering for a while and that coupled with the feeling of losing your purpose, not feeling needed anymore, and loneliness, that's what led up to your drug addiction and suicide attempt. I'm sorry that you had to go through this. Just know that you're not alone, sky child. I'm here for you as you have been here for me when I needed it the most two months ago", Ghirahim said.</p><p>"Thank you", Link replied.</p><p>"You're welcome", Ghirahim said.</p><p>"There is something we need to talk about, Link. These last two days I've been harassed by Demise in my dreams. He called me useless and vowed to escape his prison so he can kill both of us and then take over our world. He also confirmed that I never was a demon and that he lied to me ever since I was a child. You were right all along", Ghirahim added.</p><p>"Why does he want to kill you?", Link asked.</p><p>"He blamed me for losing against you, he said I wasn't strong enough, that I was of no use to him. He also accused me of having feelings for you", Ghirahim replied.</p><p>"What kind of feelings? Romantic feelings? That's absurd. He...", Link started.</p><p>Link stopped abruptly when he saw Ghirahim blushing and looking away embarassed.</p><p>"Oh", Link said.</p><p>Realization hit him. Ghirahim had romantic feelings for him, Ghirahim loved him and that along with Link saving his life, taking care of him when he was injured and giving him his freedom from servitude with the triforce had caused Ghirahim to reform. Link couldn't deny that he had feelings for Ghirahim too. It would seem that they had been drawn to each other almost from the beginning. Link knew that he and Ghirahim had been pawns and manipulated from both sides in that war.</p><p>"Don't sweat it, Link. I'll understand if you want to leave as soon as your injuries have healed. Or you could stay and I'll keep my distance away from you. But whatever you decide to do, please don't hurt yourself anymore, okay?", Ghirahim said, trying to hide his fear and sadness.</p><p>"Ghirahim, please, look at me", Link pleaded.</p><p>Ghirahim did as he said and looked at Link.</p><p>"Do you think you're the only one who has had that type of feelings for all this time?", Link added.</p><p>"You mean...?", Ghirahim started.</p><p>Link nodded.</p><p>"When did it start?", Ghirahim asked.</p><p>"I think I've had them for as long as you've had them", Link replied.</p><p>"Oh", Ghirahim said.</p><p>Ghirahim sat back on the chair.</p><p>"You mean...?" Ghirahim started.</p><p>"I mean... We can live together for a little while and see where it leads us. Is that all right with you?", Link said.</p><p>"Yes. It's definitely all right with me", Ghirahim replied, the joy and relief visible on his face.</p><p>Link tried to get out of bed but Ghirahim forced him to lay back down.</p><p>"Where do you think you're going, Link? You just made a suicide attempt and you're exhausted, please stay in bed", Ghirahim said.</p><p>"But you said Demise is trying to break free from his prison and that our lives are in danger and who knows when Hylia is gonna get more people killed because she just won't leave mortals out of her endless wars and conflicts. The only way to get rid of him and these gods is to boot them out of our world along with that accursed divine relic they keep starting wars over", Link said.</p><p>"Sky child, you listen to me. You're not going anywhere for now. It's the middle of the night, you're exhausted, you need to recover from your injuries and your suicide attempt. And about stopping those who threaten our world, lives and freedoms, we're gonna need time to prepare. We're gonna need plans, strategies, allies, preparation. I don't want you rushing into battle and making rash and reckless decisions. You didn't win the previous battle against Demise only to get killed in this one, I will not allow it. As for the gods, there's no way you can take them on your own. So for the time being, I suggest you stay in bed and try to get some sleep", Ghirahim replied.</p><p>Ghirahim covered Link with the red and gold blankets.</p><p>"Get some sleep, Link. I'm gonna go to my own room and do the same thing", Ghirahim added.</p><p>"Goodnight, Ghirahim", Link said.</p><p>"Goodnight, sky child, sleep well", Ghirahim replied softly, with a tender smile.</p><p>Ghirahim left the door ajar and went to his own room. He removed his cloak, then he snapped his fingers and a second later a set of sleeping clothes appeared on him. He climbed into bed and pulled the blankets up to his chin. He was so happy that his sky child returned his feelings and chose to stay. He drifted off to sleep with a happy smile on his face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Love and healing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ghirahim take care of a sick Link, they open up to each other more and they realize just how much they love each other.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you like reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link felt something tickle his nose. He frown and tried to go back to sleep. Once again he felt something tickle his nose. He groaned and tried to push it away. He heard laughters. He opened his eyes.</p><p>"Wakey wakey, sky child", Ghirahim said.</p><p>Ghirahim smiled and opened the curtains with his magic.</p><p>"It's time to get up, Link", Ghirahim added.</p><p>Ghirahim stopped in his track when he heard Link coughing, sniffling and shivering. He walked over to Link, who was still in bed under the blankets and felt his forehead with an ungloved hand. Link instinctively leaned into his touch, relishing the warm and comforting contact. Link's gaze held Ghirahim's, as though he needed the connection more than oxygen. And then his gaze lowered just a bit. Ghirahim caressed Link's cheek and smiled when Link leaned into his touch.</p><p>"It seems that you have caught a cold, Link. You need to rest for a few days and drink plenty of fluids. Let me see if your wounds are healing properly, okay?", Ghirahim said.</p><p>Link nodded.</p><p>"The healing red potion I made you drink and the water I infused with my magic and used to clean your wounds are speeding up the healing process. Your wounds should be completely healed soon. As for your cold, you'll probably have to be patient and wait for at least four or five days. Tomorrow, we can remove your bandages. Come with me, Link. I made you breakfast and tea with herbs that will relieve the symptoms of your cold", Ghirahim said, holding out his hand to Link.</p><p>Link took it and felt comforted by the warm contact and Ghirahim's hand holding his. Link sat down at the kitchen table and thanked Ghirahim for the food. Ghirahim gave him a genuine smile. Ghirahim took a few bites of food and gave Link an encouraging smile. Link ate his breakfast; a boiled cucco egg, two toasts and a spoonful of fresh fruit. Then he drank the tea that Ghirahim had made for him. Ghirahim accompanied Link back to his room and put him to bed.</p><p>"Back to bed with you, sky child. You need some more sleep. You'll heal faster that way. You look tired and you're sick, so get some rest", Ghirahim said.</p><p>"Okay, I will. And thank you for everything, Ghirahim", Link replied.</p><p>"You're welcome, Link. Sleep well", Ghirahim said.</p><p>Ghirahim gently caressed Link's cheek and watched the other man sleep for a little while. Then he left the room, he would check up on Link every thirty minutes, until the other man woke up.</p><p>When Link woke up, he went in search of Ghirahim. He found the other man who was busy painting a beautiful canvas. A crackling fire was burning in the fireplace and there was a golden cup of red wine on a table. Link watched him paint. Ghirahim was painting a mountain, a lake and a sunset. Link enjoyed watching Ghirahim paint and looking at the different shades of green, brown, blue, red, orange, yellow and purple. Ghirahim painted the sunset colors in tandem, working first in the sky and then in the reflections and back again to the sky as he added new colors. He began with the yellows, then worked along through the oranges, reds, and purples.</p><p>"Ghirahim", Link said.</p><p>Ghirahim jumped and turned around. He looked frightened. His shoulders slumped slightly, as if he was scared of being punished, but his shoulders immediately returned to how it was before.</p><p>"I didn't mean to startle you, I'm sorry", Link added.</p><p>Ghirahim released a breath he didn't know he was holding and reminded himself that he was free from Demise and that Link saved him.</p><p>"It's beautiful", Link said.</p><p>"It's unfinished", Ghirahim replied.</p><p>"But it's still beautiful nonetheless", Link said.</p><p>Ghirahim continued working on his canvas as he chatted with Link.</p><p>"I didn't know you took up painting", Link added.</p><p>"It's recent", Ghirahim replied.</p><p>"When did you start painting?", Link asked.</p><p>"Last week. It's my second canvas. It helps me cope with my emotions in a healthy way and it helps me to stay focused. The truth is I've never been good at expressing my emotions. Except for anger, you know that, you were there, you saw it", Ghirahim replied, looking embarassed and turning away.</p><p>"But you expressed your emotions in a healthy way just fine last night", Link said.</p><p>"I'm getting better, thanks to you, but I still struggle", Ghirahim replied.</p><p>Link nodded understandingly.</p><p>"I know I'm messed up and damaged from when I was a slave to Demise for a long time. Spending time with you helps me. And maybe I will eventually find healing and peace. The truth is, I love you, Link. Your presence bring me comfort. And I can see that my presence bring you comfort as well since you didn't make another suicide attempt since you got here", Ghirahim added softly.</p><p>"Yes. And I love you too, Ghirahim. I'm glad to be here with you", Link said.</p><p>"So am I", Ghirahim replied with a genuine smile.</p><p>Ghirahim had finished his canvas. He cleaned his brushes and put his art material away.</p><p>"Come with me, Link and I'll make us dinner", Ghirahim said.</p><p>Link smiled and followed him to the kitchen where Ghirahim gave him a bowl of soup and some bread.</p><p>A week later, Link was fully healed. His cold was gone and his wounds too, though he'd have a scar. By that time, Ghirahim had painted another beautiful painting. Link loved watching Ghirahim at work when he painted, he also loved the sounds of soft brush strokes and of the crackling fire in the fireplace. Ghirahim had given him a tour of the mansion and access to his personal library. Link enjoyed reading in the library, in front of the fireplace. One day when he sat in the room to watch Ghirahim paint, he noticed a vase filled with red roses on the table.</p><p>"Someone sent you flowers?", Link asked with a knot in his throat.</p><p>"What? No, Link. It's nothing like that. I have a couple rose bushes in my gardens. I cut them from one of my own rose bushes and left them here in a vase", Ghirahim said.</p><p>"Oh. They're beautiful", Link replied.</p><p>"Thank you, Link", Ghirahim replied.</p><p>"Do you have other types of flowers?", Link asked.</p><p>"You mean in addition to the red roses? Yes. I have orange roses, peonies, moonflowers and Daffodils. I can show you", Ghirahim replied.</p><p>Link nodded with a smile, took Ghirahim's hand and followed him. They had a good time walking hand in hand through the gardens and having tea in the greenhouse.</p><p>One night, Ghirahim heard some noise so he went to check up on Link. What he saw broke his heart. Link was shaking and crying from the drug withdrawal symptoms. Ghirahim sat on the floor, pulled the other man's head into his lap and began gently petting Link's hair. Link eventually calmed down and Ghirahim put him to bed. He stayed until the other man fell asleep. It wasn't the first time that this happened and it wouldn't be the last, but Ghirahim was always there to encourage and comfort him.</p><p>One morning, after Link finished eating his breakfast, he went in search of the other man. Ghirahim was wading around in what seemed to be a giant bath in a big room connected to the mansion (to my readers: something very similar to an ancient Roman bath). He swam around a little and even floated on his back. Then he made his way to the rim, plunged his hand into a bowl, drew out a handful of fruit pieces and ate them, then took a sip of red wine from a golden cup. He then turned around and smiled.</p><p>"Ah, Link", Ghirahim said, swimming towards the other man.</p><p>Link blushed a deep shade of red and turned around, befuddled.</p><p>"Link, how about you join me in here? I'm sure a bath would do you much good", Ghirahim added.</p><p>Link spluttered.</p><p>"Come on, Link. How about you join me in here for some serious relationship building? Also, the water is deliciously warm. I'll wash your hair and your back if you let me", Ghirahim said.</p><p>Link stripped naked and rapidly got into the water, sank into the water to his neck, covered himself with his hands and tried to hide from Ghirahim in shame. Ghirahim took Link's hands into his own.</p><p>"You don't have to hide. Not from me. You are beautiful. You have nothing to be embarassed about. If it's those little scars you got in battle that you're worried about, they're part of you and I find no part of you repulsive. As you know, I have some scars too, though most of them are in areas that can be easily covered. We don't have to show our scars to anyone else, it's between you and me. But they're not something we should be ashamed of. They are proof of how strong we are", Ghirahim added.</p><p>Link nodded, showing he understood. They washed. And then Ghirahim offered to wash Link's hair and back and the other man readily agreed. Link closed his eyes and relaxed as Ghirahim washed his hair and back. It felt good to let someone else take care of him for a change. When Ghirahim was done, Link did the same for him and he smiled when he heard Ghirahim's sigh of contentment. When their hands brushed over the other's, Ghirahim saw Link's cheek redden from the blush. He looked into Link's eyes and Link returned his gaze. Ghirahim leaned towards Link and kissed him on the lips. Link returned the kiss. When their lips touched, pure fire burned in Link's veins and judging by Ghirahim's reaction, the other man felt the same way. This was what they had been denied so long. They had bottled up their feelings for each other in the past, but not anymore, they let their feelings for each other express themselves.</p><p>"Link, before we go any further, I have to ask. Do you really want this? Now?", Ghirahim said.</p><p>"Yes", Link replied.</p><p>Link took Ghirahim's hand.</p><p>"You?", Link said.</p><p>"Yes", Ghirahim replied.</p><p>Link let his hands roam on Ghirahim's chest, mesmerized. Ghirahim gently kissed his way down Link's chest, took Link's nipple into his mouth, and lapped and nibbled at it gently. Link moaned and shivered. Ghirahim did the same thing with Link's other nipple as Link slid his hands into Ghirahim's beautiful moonglow hair, gently caressing the rain gray skin of Ghirahim's beautiful face. They explored each other's body for a while, both enjoying each other and every moment of it. When Ghirahim's hand brushed against Link's hard-on, Link felt dizzy with desire and weak in the knees. The impact on Link's senses had his knees buckling, but Ghirahim caught Link and held the other man against him from behind.</p><p>"Would you look at you, Link. You are even more beautiful when you're aroused. And as you can see, I'm just as aroused as you are. But maybe we should continue this in a more comfortable spot. Like my bedroom, under my red and gold satin beddings", Ghirahim said.</p><p>He helped Link out of the bath, then he snapped his fingers and a second later both of them were dry and clothed in clean clothes.</p><p>"Hold my hand Link and don't let go, we wouldn't want to spend the next ten minutes looking for each other", Ghirahim said.</p><p>Link nodded and Ghirahim teleported himself to his bedroom with Link. He snapped his fingers and a warm crackling fire was burning in the fireplace. He took Link's hand, pulled back the red and gold satin beddings and gently pulled Link towards the bed. Link didn't need any encouragement. He wanted Ghirahim as bad as Ghirahim wanted him.</p><p>"Now you are mine, Link, and I am yours", Ghirahim said.</p><p>"Yes, oh yes", Link replied.</p><p>Ghirahim decided that since it was Link's first time, there would be no penetration this time around. He had thought to try anal sex their first night together, but realized it would be best to ease Link into the pleasures of sex and they didn't have to go all the way their very first night together.</p><p>"Ghirahim, please", Link pleaded.</p><p>Ghirahim smiled tenderly at the other man, his dark brown eyes staring into Link's blue ones, his hand brushing against Link's shaft.</p><p>"I want to see your pleasure filled eyes. I will have you moaning, gasping and writhing in ecstasy, be sure of that", Ghirahim said.</p><p>Ghirahim kissed him deeply and Link returned the kiss. Ghirahim pushed Link's thighs aparts with his knee, setting firmly between the other man's legs and bringing their bodies into full contact. He was going to show Link that it was totally possible to have an orgasm with their clothes on.</p><p>"That's going to be the best dry humping I've ever done in my life. I put my best work in", Ghirahim whispered in a husky voice.</p><p>He started grinding against Link to their mutual pleasure, encouraged by Link's moans, his breath coming harder and quicker with each renewed press of their lips together. When Link stiffened, threw his head back, shuddered and screamed in pleasure, Ghirahim helped him ride his orgasm. Then Ghirahim came too, writhing and screaming in pleasure, lost in the throes of orgasm. They caught their breath and then Ghirahim pulled Link into his arms, into his embrace. They both let out a sigh of contentment.</p><p>"Ghirahim, that red thread of fate you were talking about, the one that binds us, I can feel it", Link said.</p><p>"Me too", Ghirahim replied.</p><p>"I love you. I love you so much. And I have for a long time now", Link said.</p><p>"I love you too", Ghirahim replied, petting Link's hair.</p><p>"You bring joy to my life. And I care so much about you. I want to see you healthy and happy, you have been denied that for far too long. Now that you are free from the clutches of that monster, I intend to give you the life you deserve, a life where you are loved, cherished, taken care of, and valued", Link said.</p><p>"And it will be my pleasure to do the same for you", Ghirahim replied.</p><p>They snuggled up to each other, held hands and kissed. They slowly drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Danger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ghirahim and Link have nightmares where they're attacked by Demise. Demise is going to break free from the seal. Link and Ghirahim start making plans to stop Demise and Hylia and take back the Surface from both of them. The future of the Surface and the lives of billions of mortals are at stake and the accursed triforce relic must be booted out of the mortals' world.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link woke up with a start. He'd had a horrible nightmare. When he saw the look on Ghirahim's face, he immediately knew that Ghirahim had the same one. There was fear in Ghirahim's eyes, then there was a mixture of anger and anguish. Link heard a scream of rage as Ghirahim left the bed and hurled a lamp across the room at the wall. The lamp smashed into over a hundred pieces. Link flinched, throwing his hands up to protect his face. Ghirahim sat and pulled him into an embrace, tears falling down his cheeks.</p><p>"Oh, Link, I'm so sorry", Ghirahim said in a broken voice.</p><p>"It's okay, Ghirahim", Link replied, hugging him back.</p><p>"No, it's not. But it won't happen again. I could have hurt you", Ghirahim said.</p><p>Link wiped his tears away for him. Ghirahim gave him a weak smile, his eyes filled with sadness.</p><p>"Let's talk about what just happened, okay?", Link said.</p><p>Ghirahim nodded.</p><p>"You had the same nightmare I had. I can tell. The seal is weakening and he's going to come back", Link added.</p><p>There was a troubled, foreboding look on Ghirahim's face.</p><p>"Yes, Link. The same one. This time, he wants to kill me instead of enslaving me. That's almost a relief", Ghirahim replied.</p><p>"You won't be a slave and you're not going to be killed. I won't let that happen. You don't fight alone. We are in this together, fighting for one another and fighting for our world. You are the love of my life and I'm not going to let anything separate us. Do you understand?", Link said.</p><p>Ghirahim nodded again.</p><p>"We will gather an army and we will boot Demise and Hylia out of our world along with that accursed divine relic", Link added.</p><p>Link gently stroke Ghirahim's silky moonglow hair.</p><p>"We have to come up with a plan in the morning and talk about gathering and training our army. The longer we wait, the worse it'll get", Ghirahim said.</p><p>"I agree", Link replied.</p><p>Link hugged Ghirahim closer.</p><p>"I know you've been through hell, back when you were enslaved to Demise and I'm sorry you had to go through that", Link added.</p><p>"You didn't exactly have an easy life either", Ghirahim replied.</p><p>"I can make you forget, if only for a time, but it's more than you can do for yourself", Link whispered, so softly his lips barely moved.</p><p>Ghirahim leaned into his touch.</p><p>"I can make love to you", Link added, massaging his butt.</p><p>"Link, are you sure you're ready for penetrative sex?", Ghirahim asked.</p><p>"Absolutely. I wouldn't be offering if I wasn't ready", Link replied.</p><p>Ghirahim smiled apologetically, but Link kissed him and gently stroke his cheek to soothe him.</p><p>"Now, will you let me take care of you?", Link said.</p><p>"Yes", Ghirahim replied.</p><p>Ghirahim handed Link a bottle of lube. Link kissed Ghirahim and let his hands roam over Ghirahim's body. Link loved to let his hands roam over Ghirahim's body and listen to the noises Ghirahim was making, it made his dick hard as a rock. Link slathered lube on the head of his cock and wiped his fingers on a towel. Then he entered his boyfriend with one smooth thrust and then stilled, he pushed inside and gave Ghirahim time to adjust to the fullness of his cock. Then he thrusted inside his beautiful boyfriend. Ghirahim moaned and they moved faster, spurred on by his noises of pleasure. Link repeatedly hit his prostate. It felt so good that Ghirahim was sobbing in pleasure. Then Link shifted his hips and the sensation was so wonderful that it made Ghirahim see stars, Link was whispering praises to him. Ghirahim came writhing and screaming his lover's name in pleasure, lost in the throes of orgasm. Shortly after, Link came too, screaming Ghirahim's name in pleasure. Link stroke Ghirahim's hair and held his lover in his tender embrace. Link kissed his lover's forehead and lips.</p><p>"I love you", Link said.</p><p>"I know. I love you too", Ghirahim replied.</p><p>They drifted back to sleep.</p><p>The next morning, Link woke up before Ghirahim did. He started making breakfast. He was almost finished when Ghirahim joined him in the kitchen.</p><p>"It smells nice", Ghirahim said.</p><p>Link smiled at him and filled two glasses of orange juice. He put the plates on the table and sat down. Ghirahim pressed an object into his hand. It was a pendant.</p><p>"Thank you, Ghirahim. It's beautiful", Link said.</p><p>"It's not just a beautiful crystal piece of jewelry. It's magical and will teleport you to any location you've visited before", Ghirahim added.</p><p>"Thank you. I really appreciate it", Link replied. They ate their breakfast. When they were done eating, they sat in the gardens.</p><p>"It's time to talk about our plan and what we're going to do", Link said.</p><p>"Yes", Ghirahim replied.</p><p>"We should start gathering an army soon", Link said.</p><p>"I agree", Ghirahim replied.</p><p>"I think we can convince the Gorons, the Kikwi and the Parella to join our army", Link said.</p><p>"I hope so", Ghirahim replied.</p><p>Link wrapped him into a warm embrace and Ghirahim melt into his embrace.</p><p>"It'll be okay, Ghirahim. You're not alone anymore", Link said.</p><p>"I know. Thank you, Link", Ghirahim replied.</p><p>Link smiled tenderly at him. Ghirahim couldn't help but reach out and stroke his cheek and Link leaned into his hand, giving it a kiss.</p><p>"We can go see the Gorons, the Kikwi and the Parella and convince them to join our army. And maybe some humans will turn their back on their malignant narcissist goddess and join us. Then we can boot Demise and Hylia out of our world along with that accursed divine relic called the triforce", Link said.</p><p>Ghirahim nodded.</p><p>"Yes. Let's take one last day for us and tomorrow we leave and start building our army. What do you say?", Ghirahim said.</p><p>"I agree", Link replied.</p><p>Link warmed himself in front of the fire and watched Ghirahim paint. They made love and they went out for a stroll in the gardens. They sat in the greenhouse and had conversations. They had a wonderful afternoon. Then they went back inside the mansion and had lunch. They spent part of the evening reading in the library. Then they took a bath together and went to bed.</p><p>"Tomorrow we gather our army", Ghirahim, said.</p><p>"Yes", Link replied.</p><p>"It'll be okay", Ghirahim said in a broken voice.</p><p>He was still haunted by the abuse and the suffering he had experienced at the hands of Demise. He had also suffered because of Hylia. He despised both of them.</p><p>"Yes, it'll be okay. We'll rid our world of both of them and the divine relic too. And we'll never again suffer at the hands of those entities", Link replied, tenderly pressing Ghirahim's hand.</p><p>He kissed Ghirahim and Ghirahim kissed him back. They snuggled up against each other and quickly fell asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also, see this (and leave me some feedback/con-crit please):</p><p>
  <a href="https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject">Long Live Feedback Comment Project</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>